Do You Wanna Feel A Little Beautiful Baby?
by quantumchickpea
Summary: When two soulmates get tired of chasing one another... and desperation hits... Who will win? Aged up. Violence. Restraints. Control. Romance. Fluff. Angst. Trigger Warning.
1. Young Volcanoes

**Note: I wasn't going to post this online, but LdyFcknNoir and BlaqueInque13 convinced me too. haha So, here it is. I don't agree with anything written in this. :)**

Adrien's head felt fuzzy as if the room was spinning and everything around him began to blur. He laughed and began to hum a tune, while he waved his hand to the melody. His arms were chained to a chair and he was in a dark room with nothing around him other than a small metal table with an assortment of metal objects. But he couldn't find a reason to really care at the moment. Not that he ever really would have. Some sick deep rooted part of him was enjoying this. Adrien peered down at the inside of his elbow to see an I.V port stuck in it, his eyes lazily followed the plastic line to a bag filled with some type of clear red liquid. It was lighter than the color of blood and of a thin consistency.

He chuckled and bent his head down to grip his damp bangs. "Shit." He burst out into hysterical laughter at his situation.

"Enjoying the high?" A woman in a red lace mask with maroon painted lips walked into the room in a short black mini dress that went away from her hips and dipped low between her breasts in a deep V. The loose cap sleeves hung off of her shoulders, while thin straps held the dress up. Her red heels made sounds along the cement and he slowly rolled his head on his shoulders towards her.

"You're pretty." He laughed and she softly chuckled as she crossed the room.

She ran her finger tips along his shoulders with a sultry smile. She bit his ear and whispered into it. "I'll show you how I make boys next door out of assholes."

"Fuck." Adrien groaned as she slid her hand down his chest to the apex of his thighs.

Marinette slowly slid her hand up his stomach, causing his blood and dirt stained shirt to rise up. He bit his bottom lip and hopelessly watched her walk away from him, grazing her forearm to her wrist with his hand. She shook her head and he tried to turn his head to see where she had gone, but he quickly gave up and let his head hang forward. He laughed again at himself and how ridiculous this all was. If he had known some crazed fan would have taken him hostage at his last fashion show… he would have faked being sick.

Suddenly an ornate pink tray was held in front of him with tidy lines of coke. She twirled a metal straw between her finger tips and held it up to him with the tray. "You know what this is for, hot stuff?" She set the metal straw down, smirked, and gripped his chin in between her forefinger and thumb. She turned his face and made him look into her eyes with lazy green ones.

He bit at her and chuckled. She removed her fingertips and slapped him across the cheek. "Listen! I didn't bring you here to play around."

Adrien sat up straight and cursed under his breath as she picked up the tray again. "Have some." She smiled at him and held the straw at the end of a line.

He shrugged and leaned forward, sniffing up the line while she followed it with the straw. "That's it. Good boy." She took it away from him and he coughed.

"Goddamnit." Adrien coughed more and sniffed as his nose went numb. The numbness spread through his sinuses and he suddenly peered up at her through his bangs with a smoldering expression. "Do you wanna feel beautiful baby?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and brought a glass of red wine over. It was in a crystal goblet that was cut into beautiful facets. "I think the question is…" She pulled his head back by his blonde hair and tipped the glass to his lips. "Do you?"

He moaned and she watched his adams apple move with each swallow of the bitter sweet liquid. She took the glass away and let his hair go. She pulled a cigar from the tray, clipped the end off, and put it between her teeth. She picked up a matchbook and plucked a match from it. She slammed her foot between his thighs and he jumped, before he growled at her with dangerous emerald eyes that glowed like an excited cat's in the night. She struck the match against his dark jean covered thigh and he became mesmerized by the dancing flame. She brought it to the end of the cigar and lit it, while she took a few puffs, setting the end on fire.

Adrien watched her take it from her lips and how she looked up at the ceiling with her eyes on his. She breathed out smoke rings. His cock twitched and he didn't understand it. She was clearly not sane, but neither was he at the moment. Or was he? It was hard to tell. She brought the cigar to his lips and he held it between his lips. "Don't drop that." She winked at him and he focused on her as she ran her hand along his thigh and up his abs again, causing his shirt to pull up again.

He sniffed and cleared his throat, a moment of clarity hitting him. "Why are you doing this?" He spoke past the cigar and she pulled it from his lips. He let out smoke and she breathed some in from the cigar.

"Because I love you. I've loved you for a long… time." She smirked and poked him on the nose as she let out smoke.

Adrien shook his head in confusion. "W-wait. How long have you known me?" He began to see two of her and he began to laugh again. "Ah.. shit."

"A long… long time, Adrien or should I call you… Chaton?" She lightly tapped his cheek with her palm and stubbed out the cigar into the tray.

"Ladybug?" Adrien was shocked that she would do this to him. Especially when she was so close to him. He had spent years chasing after her.

Marinette slammed a knife down between his fingers and he gasped, sobering slightly. "Always with the Ladybug! Ladybug this! Ladybug that! What about Marinette, hm? What about POOR, _HELPLESS_ , Marinette!" She leaned into him and slid the knife along his cheek and he swallowed hard. "Hm? Just a _friend…_ " She elongated out the last word and he cringed.

"What about YOU! SHOULD WE TALK ABOUT THAT? Saying that I never _MATTERED!"_ Adrien spit back at her and she ground her teeth in anger.

Marinette slammed the knife into the back of his hand and he screamed out in pain. "MAYBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT THAT I LOVED YOU TOO! THAT I WAS TORN BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU!" She panted and Adrien sighed.

He slowly peered up at her with shaking emerald eyes that sparked in the low light. "It was never a competition, Bugaboo. All you had to do was show me who you were beneath the mask. It wasn't Ladybug I was in love with… it was the girl behind her." He slumped down, losing so much blood had made his head swim. "I don't know how much longer I'm- gonna… las…"

"ADRIEN!" Marinette slapped his cheeks, trying to bring him back to her. He was unconscious and his head hung down. She brought his face up to look at her and his eyes slowly fluttered open, but it was brief.

"Marinette. I always- loved… mmm." Adrien passed out again and she slapped his face again.

"NO, you don't get to die this way! WHAT DID I DO? WHY AM I SO FUCKED UP? TIKKI! HELP ME!" Marinette frantically glanced around her, but found herself alone with a dying Adrien. "FUCK! Hold on." She freed him from the chains and placed him on the floor. She ripped her black dress and tied it around his hand. She began to rip more pieces off to try and stop the bleeding from his other wounds. "Why must I be this way?" She sobbed and held his head in her lap. She gently ran her fingers along his hair, smearing blood along his forehead and cheek. "Get up. GET UP!" She let out a scream and yanked the I.V from his arm. Red liquid shot out from the pressure change and she cradled him in her lap and rocked back and forth. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm-" She repeated the words like a mantra as she kept rocking him.

He coughed and blood trickled from the side of his mouth. Adrien looked up at her. "Hospital. C'mon- Mari- help- think- phone-back- pocket…" He closed his eyes and faded again.

Marinette reached into his back pocket and took his phone out. She then ran about on the phone with the paramedics, while she quickly cleaned up her mess. "Yeah, I heard screams and decided to check it out. He's lost a lot of blood. Looks like he's been tortured by some crazed fan." She peered over at him and saw his chest quiver as he struggled to breathe. "Multiple stab wounds, drugs, coke and something I've never seen before, yes. I'll stay on the line. He's not staying alert. No. Okay." Marinette ran over to Adrien and slapped his cheek and his eyes fluttered open before they rolled into the back of his head. "Stay with me, Adrien." Marinette turned her attention back to the operator. "Yes, Adrien Agreste. Yes, the son of the famous fashion designer. He's not doing so well. How fast are they going? ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?" Her voice screamed out suddenly and she took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just. I- I'm scared." She looked over at the bloodied knife in her hand and her fist shook. She dropped it and it clanged along the ground as it bounced.

She heard groaning and coughing from his direction. She picked the knife back up, wiped her fingerprints from it, and quickly hid it somewhere where no one would find it. She slid to her knees beside him and he shivered. "He's moving some. Shivering. Ok." Marinette quickly looked around her for something to cover him with, but she couldn't find anything. She sighed and laid down and rolled him to her. She heard him hiss at the pain of moving and she clutched him to her, bringing his face to her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to warm him with her body.

"Why?" Adrien spoke against her chest and coughed again, clutching his stomach. "Could- have- just…"

"Shh." Marinette didn't want the emergency operator to hear what he was saying. It would give her away and she didn't want to go to jail or get in trouble. She just loved too much and was afraid that someone would steal him from her. So, she had stolen him herself. It seemed like the perfect plan at the time and even her friends had backed her up. "Okay. There here, Adrien. Don't worry. You're gonna be okay." Marinette tried to calm him down, but everything in his body told him to run away from her. To not let her touch him. Telling him that she was crazy.

"It's all over now." Adrien whispered and used the rest of his strength to push away from her. He army crawled away, clutching at the wound on his stomach. He collapsed across the room and his vision went black again.

Everything else came in flashes, from blurred paramedics faces shining lights in his eyes, to being picked up onto a stretcher, to being put into the back of the ambulance, to looking over at seeing a blood sprayed Marinette beside him in the back, to being taken back to ICU, to his clothes being cut from him, to him being hooked up to machines and and I.V. A spur of the moment of throwing up profusely into a trash can. Flashes of going to sleep, while they worked to sew up wounds and repair the damage she had made.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette was sitting in a chair, waiting with her head in her hands, tugging at her dark bangs. She looked up to see Gabriel running in with Nathalie in his wake. "WHERE IS MY SON?" Gabriel angrily yelled at the nurse at the front desk.

"M. Agreste, it's going to be alright. If you would just sit over there. He should be out of surgery soon." The woman smiled for him and he growled.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and quickly got up to leave. She didn't want to face Adrien's father, not like this.

"You're that girl, right? The one that won the hat competition and the one that was in love with my son." Gabriel's words stopped her in her tracks and she turned around nervously and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Uh… yeah… Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng." She waved and he looked from her heels, to her torn dress, to her worried expression.

"Do, you know what happened to my son?" Gabriel searched her eyes and she had no idea what to say to the man. _Excuse me sir, why yes I do know. As a matter of fact, I stole him from your fashion show and took him to a warehouse. Oh? What happened? Yes, I drugged him and tortured him with my words and actions and he nearly died at my hands._

 _These hands…_ Marinette suddenly raised her hands up and peered down at them with shaking eyes. "I almost killed him." She whispered under her breath.

"Well, may I ask what happened?" Gabriel searched her with broken grey eyes and Marinette shook her head.

"I don't know much, monsieur. I only know that I found him in rough shape. He had been chained to a chair and was high and not all there. I- I have to go. I'm sorry." She quickly made her way out of the hospital and Gabriel raised an eyebrow confused by her actions. Didn't she want to stay to see if Adrien was okay too?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Adrien was suddenly standing on the Eiffel Tower. When he raised his hands he saw that they were covered in black and he had claws. "I'm Chat?" He suddenly looked up to see a flash of red. "M'Lady?" He yanked his staff from his back and extended it, taking off after her._

 _He followed the stream of red across Paris until she finally stopped. She giggled and dashed around a brick wall and he laughed and chased after her. "Hey! Bugaboo… wait up. I need to talk to you!"_

 _She ran away and before he knew it, he had caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Something about her was off and it unsettled him. A feeling of nausea pooled in his gut and he swallowed hard._

 _Her eyes weren't quite the same. They lacked warmth and the normal hint of a nurturing mother. Something about her was wrong. So wrong. He was quickly slammed into the brick wall and she gripped his throat. "YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!"_

 _Chat coughed as her hand squeezed harder. "NEVER LISTEN! ALWAYS JUMPING BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK!" Ladybug screamed at him and brought her lips close to his._

 _He grabbed the back of her head and slammed her lips onto his own. She gasped and he plunged his tongue between her lips. Her grip loosened and he flipped their position, trapping her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Are you going to listen to ME, now?" He panted in anger and frustration. Anger for what she had done to him. Frustration from her never showing him how she felt about him. How she had hidden her true feelings behind words and beeping miraculouses. "You can't hide anymore. I won't let you. SHOW ME! SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE! Because honey, we're going down. I'm dying and it's about to be all in YOUR hands! So make it easy! Say I never MATTERED! SAY IT!" He slammed her wrists against the brick and she winced._

" _Chat, what are you doing? What are you talking about?" Ladybug looked into his crazed eyes through his dark mask and he saw a moment of fear cross hers. A moment of clarity and a moment of panic._

" _You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Chat Noir pushed her into the wall more and she shook her head with her hands clutching her pigtails._

" _No, NO! I don't want to hear this! I don't want to! Let me go!" Ladybug began to panic and the need to run kicked in, but he wouldn't let her. Not this time. He was done with this bullshit._

" _DID YOU LET ME GO WHEN I WAS BLEEDING OUT? WHEN I WAS HALLUCINATING? WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING ME?" Chat spit the words out into her face and she looked away with a cringing expression._

" _Yeah. I was there for that." He slammed her into the wall and walked away from her. "Have a nice life Ladybug! Enjoy the lies you've made! Enjoy your freedom! Because I'm done being your partner! I'm done being your FRIEND! I'M FUCKING DONE, MARINETTE!"_

 _Ladybug slid down the wall with her hands in her hair and burst out in silent sobs._

Bright lights brought Adrien back and his eyes fluttered open. He groggily looked over to see his father sitting beside him. His throat was sore. It felt thick and scratchy like he had drank too much and thrown up for hours afterwards.

"Adrien!" Gabriel jumped up from the chair and hugged him like his life depended on it. "What happened?"

"Why does my throat hurt?" His stomach rolled over and he swallowed hard.

"They had to pump your stomach and they had to surgically repair a few internal wounds. What happened?" Gabriel pressed him for answers, but he quickly pushed him away and rolled over to heave more. His stomach was empty and the only thing left was acid. Gabriel sighed and sat back in his chair after calling the nurse to help his son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien woke up to a pink plastic bucket next to him. He cringed at it and turned away, pulling the blankets to his chin. The room was dark and only lit by a dim light over his bed. It was empty and he suddenly felt so alone. Suddenly he wished that Ladybug was there. _Wait, why do I want Ladybug? She tried to kill me! What is wrong with me?_ Adrien gripped his hair and groaned at the pain. He pushed the nurse button and someone came in within moments.

"Pain." Adrien muttered to her and she warmly smiled at him.

"I'll be right back." Her words filtered loosely through his mind. She came back with a syringe and she pulled the cap off. Adrien peered up to see her put it into the line of his I.V. The clear fluid became a loose red and he began to panic. His eyes flew open wide.

"Marinette…" His voice came out as a weak whisper and before he knew it… he was out again.

The nurse looked over to see a girl wearing pink jean shorts and a white loose fit tank top. Her dark hair was up in a bun. "Are you Marinette?"

She nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth, holding her upper arm in her hand. "Yes…"

"He seems to be very fascinated by you. That's all he's talked about while he's been out." She smiled and left her in the room alone with him.

Marinette waited for the door to close and ran over to the bed. She sat in the chair beside him and took his limp hand in hers. She brought it to her lips and nuzzled her cheek against it. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I- I didn't meant to-"

His eyes fluttered open at her voice and he looked up at her with a blank stare that shot through her bones. "You tried to kill me. You could have just talked to me like a normal person."

Marinette shook her head and tears fell from her eyes. "I- I know. I- I didn't think you'd want to talk to someone like me."

"Marinette. I've known you for how long?" Adrien mumbled and his heart sped up. If he was honest with himself, he was still afraid of the woman in front of him. Still afraid of his lady, but still incredibly turned on by how far she was willing to go to get him to see her and only her.

"A long time, but-" Marinette began to argue when his finger pressed to her lips.

"Shh…" Adrien then laughed and leaned over to her. "I know, Bugaboo… But when I get out of here?" He brought his lips close to hers and she panted as her heart banged against her sternum. "You better run or hide because this is an arms race and I want revenge."

Marinette jumped back from him and he laughed harder at her. His smile turned into a grimace and he glared at her. "Paybacks a BITCH isn't it?"

She pressed her back against the window of his hospital room and he continued to talk. "I have a whole… lot of money to spend on you and whole… lot of free time while I recover. That means…" He groaned and got up, pulling the I.V stand with him. He walked over to her and slammed his hand beside her head and slowly cocked his head to the side like a curious cat. He raised his other hand and slid his index finger along her cheek to her chin and pushed her head up and back. He peered into her eyes with a serious expression that made her chest rise and fall, while heat pooled between her thighs. "I got all… the time in the world to give you the _gift_ you gave to me, love bug." He brushed his lips against hers and she let tears fall down her cheeks and her body trembled. He was scaring her, but she'd be lying if she didn't feel like she deserved every moment of it. She'd also be lying if she didn't admit that she found him to be sexy in a fucked up way.

He chuckled and pulled away from her. "You gonna do that for me bugaboo? I'll get out of here soon. So… you better start yo-yoing fast before this Chat captures his mouse." He walked back over to his bed and laid down again.

She was about to argue but he waved his hand in the air to tell her good-bye. She slumped and left out of the room. Once she was out of his room and the door had shut... her frown turned into a deep rooted smile. If he wanted to play? She'd play. Marinette giggled and skipped out of the hospital, happier than she was before.

Adrien loved flirting with death and he laid in his hospital bed snapping his fingers while he flicked his wrist, singing _Young Volcanoes_ by Fall Out Boy.

 **Song and Video I was heavily inspired by:**

 **Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy**


	2. Paybacks A Sin

Marinette paced back and forth in her bedroom with her hands in her hair.

"What did you expect, Marinette? You kidnapped the man and held him hostage in a warehouse and nearly killed him!" Tikki swallowed her bite of cookie and yelled at her holder. "It's normal to be scared and to feel guilty. Lots of people feel guil-"

"I don't feel guilty or scared, Tikki… I WANT to WIN." Her expression became one of determination and Tikki was blown away by her words.

"What?" Tikki squeaked and watched Marinette walk out of her bedroom and into her craft room with a plan in each solid step she took.

"I'm gonna win this game. If it's the last thing I do." Marinette sat down at her white desk and began to formulate a plan. A plan to make her come out on top.

Tikki flew out of the house and made her way to talk to Plagg about this. She was worried about the duo and she had nowhere else to turn, but the little black cat.

Tikki showed up in Adrien's hospital room and took in his sleeping figure. "Plagg?"

Plagg shot up from Adrien's clothing bag eating a camembert wedge. "What is it? I was just enjoying my cheese and a very long overdo nap."

"I'm worried. We have to stop this insanity." Tikki grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Why? I'm enjoying this chaos. It's fun and exciting!" His eyes sparked with mischief and she rolled her eyes.

"But it's not healthy, Plagg." Tikki sighed and tried to reach through to him.

"I say, let it play out. If it goes too far… we intervene. Easy." Plagg threw another wedge of cheese into his mouth.

She sighed and slumped onto the window sill. "Alright."

"That's my love bug." Plagg sat beside her and nuzzled her with his ear. She giggled and pushed him away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette spent most of the next few days working out how she wanted to go about the whole game that he wanted to play. A singing voice appeared and she quickly transformed into Ladybug.

"Oh M'Lady… are you ready to play? Because your Chaton is…" Chat Noir sang through her balcony door, as he peered in through his cupped hands. She quickly escaped out of her window. He laughed and chased after her. "So, the chase has begun."

Ladybug swung through the city and she stopped to catch her breath. She bent over and placed her hands on her thighs, while she panted. "I can't anymore. I just need to-"

"Awww… you're not giving up this easily are you?" Chat leaned on the wall with one foot crossed over his ankle. "I barely got to chase you, Bugaboo… After all." He quickly slid up to her, held her by the small of her back, and leaned her back with his lips mere inches from hers. "Where's the fun if I can't play with my food?" He slowly licked up her neck. She shivered and her hand suddenly gripped onto his bicep as he chuckled with a dark expression. "You're too easy… babydoll."

Her legs quivered and she gave in, letting him easily capture her. All of her plans wasted and out the window as he nibbled on her neck. He slid his clawed hand between her thighs and rubbed her swollen clit through her suit. "So, ready. So willing. Why aren't you fighting, hm? Because you secretly enjoy it? Because you want me to make you beg? Want me to torture you until you're screaming out for more? Begging me to stop? Begging me to continue… Until you're at your end… Until you're starving… for- one- last- drop- of sin?" He slid his middle finger further down between her thighs and teased her by pressing into her wet core through the skin tight material. "You know I'm the king of sin, Bugaboo." He purred in her ear and she gave in and flipped the tables, pushing him against the wall.

Chat chuckled as her lips were all over his neck. He suddenly pushed her down by the top of her head and rolled his hips against her mouth. "Suck it."

Ladybug gasped and peered up at him with wide eyes. Her lips parted in shock and he slowly unzipped his suit, letting the bell go past his hard cock. "I said… suck it."

She took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his aching cock and wrapped her gloved hand around his solid length. He moaned and purred with each stroke of her hand and mouth. "That's a good girl…" He sighed and slowly thrusted into her hand and parted lips.

She looked up at him with big eyes and revelled in his expression. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as he watched her with loving eyes. He smiled at her and trailed his claws along her cheek, leaving red lines behind in its wake. "You wanted me? You love me? Then let me show you who's really in charge. Stay on your knees." He pulled away from her and she looked up at him with orgasmic bliss that reeked of desperation. She licked the corner of her lips and giggled, waiting for him to tell her what to do next. She was at his mercy and she didn't mind it one bit. But she would only let it go on for so long. She'd let him believe he was in charge for a short time. Let it sink in, until the perfect moment. Then she'd snatch it back within her grasp.

Chat came back to her and pulled her hair back. He bent over her with her hair in his claws and hungrily pressed his lips against hers. She felt something round on her tongue. She fought the urge to swallow it, but he shoved his tongue further into her mouth and she felt the pill drop down her throat. "Welcome to hell, Marinette. Ready to really play my game?"

"Fuck." Ladybug cursed under her breath and kicked him with her foot. He doubled over in pain and she threw her yo-yo, shooting across the city once again.

Chat growled and pushed off of his knees to stand up straight. He extended his staff and made his way after her. He'd catch her. It wouldn't take long for the drugs to slow her down.

Ladybug's world began to spin and heat pooled between her thighs. She panted and couldn't stop rubbing her thighs together. She needed relief and as fast as possible. She didn't know what he had given her, but she had never experienced an urge like this that she couldn't think past. It was making her mind foggy and she couldn't focus on anything. Her vision blurred when she landed on a nearby vacant building and she collapsed. Everything faded to black and all she heard were steel toed boots sauntering up to her. The feeling of cold metal touched her chin and lifted it slightly. "Now, who's a pinned little red bug." His voice filtered in through the void and she softly mewled.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark by Fall Out Boy**


	3. I Got You

Marinette woke up in a room that was grey. The surface beneath her was soft and when she looked down, she found herself in only her lace panties and matching bra. Red scratches ran along her inner thighs and she could tell from how she was panting and coming down from an orgasm that he had gotten her off.

Chat stood over her with a warm smile. "Oh, you're awake. Good. I didn't kill you." He wiped his bloody claws on a white towel and looked down at her.

"You play dirty…" Marinette groggily pulled at the psychiatric restraints that held her arms at her sides of the bed.

"Yeah, well.. So do you, love bug." Chat smirked at her and flicked the side of a glass needle with his finger above her. He grabbed her arm and jammed the needle into her bicep.

She gasped and arched her back as a red hot sensation took over her body. "Oh my God." She cleared her throat as the urge to jump him filled her body. She drew her knees up and rubbed her thighs together. "What the hell is that?"

"Experimental drug. New to the market." Chat smirked down at her and lightly ran his claws along her breasts and down her stomach. He gripped her thighs and slowly licked the blood that was dripping from the scratches on her thighs. He ran his tongue up to the apex of her legs and slowly ran it up her slit. She shivered and gasped. He slammed her legs down and kissed to the side of her panties before he bit the side and tore them. She ran her hand through his soft hair and tugged on his cat ears.

He flicked her swollen nub with the tip of his tongue and she cried out. Chat chuckled and sat back on his heels. "Plagg, claws in." Plagg shot out of his ring and went to find Tikki. He didn't want to watch this go down either.

Adrien filled the syringe again with the clear drug and jammed the needle into his own arm. Marinette watched him with parted lips and she rolled her hips. He hissed and pulled it out, letting the feeling take him under. She watched his cock twitch and his demeanor change. He became more relaxed, more sexy, and way more dark. "Look at me." He touched her chin and brought her gaze to his own. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk. Until your legs give out and you can't run."

She pulled at her restraints and moaned, capturing his thumb with her tongue. He smirked at her, letting his blonde hair fall into his emerald eyes. Adrien slid his thumb to her parted lips and she took it into her mouth. She tugged and sucked on it with her mouth and he moaned. Her ministrations sent vibrations straight to his dick and he bathed in the feeling.

He bent down and captured her lips with his in a kiss filled with poison and unconditional love. "God I fucking love you." He sighed and she blushed at his words.

"Then don't just fuck me and toy with me." Marinette peered up at him and he gently touched her cheek. "Don't treat me like some doll you can fuck whenever you damn please."

"Yeah, and who was the first to do that, hm? I don't recall agreeing to you fucking me in that warehouse, Bugaboo." Adrien slowly entered her and she gasped as he thrusted hard, causing her to slam into the bed over and over again. She clenched her fists and gasped as he changed his angle slightly brushing against her swollen bundle of nerves inside her tight walls.

"You know you like it when I take control." Marinette winked at him and he growled. He gripped her chin and pushed her head to the side, licking up her neck and biting down hard enough to draw blood.

"And you know I like it dirty." Chat licked up the blood and she moaned.

"Always, Chaton. Always dirty and rough." Marinette cried out as she felt herself tense up and release around him. Milking him and causing him to cum with her.

He pulled out of her and undid the restraints as they both came down from their high. He laid beside her and she wrapped her arm across his stomach and her leg across his hips. "We're a couple of fucked up people aren't we?"

Adrien sighed and kissed her on the top of her head, before he peered up at the ceiling. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I need this and so do you. It's been too long. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I can't hold back anymore. Every word while I was fucked up by you in that warehouse was true, bugaboo. I really did love the girl behind the mask, not the mask itself."

Marinette got up slightly and searched his green eyes. "Wait, you mean it?" Her eyes shook as tears filled them.

"And if it takes this…" He gestured around them. "To make you see what's really happening… I'll take it. I've never really been sane myself. And… well I know how you stole my phone… kept track of my schedule… lurked at ALL of my photoshoots."

Marinette went to open her mouth to protest and he stopped her. "Ah! I saw you, don't deny that shit, Marinette." He chuckled and moved her off of him. He leaned over the bed to pull a carton of cigarettes from a black gym bag. He sat up and tapped one out, passing it to Marinette. She had held out her hand and waited for one.

Marinette pressed it between her lips and lit it with the neon green lighter he had passed her. She blew out smoke and passed the lighter back. "Are we always going to play this game? I mean before it was an innocent chase, but now… it's gotten a lot darker, Chaton. Even you can admit that. Did you want to keep playing or go on a real date with me?"

Adrien held the cigarette between his teeth and lit it, using his hand as a shield from the draft. "I don't know. Did you want hearts and flowers?"

"I love… hearts and flowers." Marinette sighed and he chuckled at her.

He took another hit and blew the smoke out, before he pulled her closer to him. "Then a real date it is, ma Cherie." He held the cigarette away from him and pressed his lips to hers. She suddenly felt all of the love in the world through his soft kiss.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Irresistible by Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato**


	4. A Little Romance

Several months had passed and Adrien sat in a beautifully designed cafe with Marinette. He was in a black suit coat with a white button down and dark denim jeans. He smiled at her and reached for her hand across the round, white, table. Adrien rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and brought them to his lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Y-you are too. I mean. You're handsome." She giggled and he laughed at her, watching her with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

"Kind of have to be in my line of work." He ran his fingers through his hair and peered at her with heavily lidded eyes.

Marinette picked up her sparkling water and brought it to her lips with a smile. "And soon… I'll be designing clothing for your father's line."

He chuckled and raised his glass of red wine. "It's funny how close my father got to you. He seems to have taken you under his wing. Only took one conversation on the material of his latest dress." He took a sip from the glass and she warmly smiled.

She brushed her hand over her stomach through her black A-line dress. "Well… I think a future Agreste might have contributed to it."

Adrien leaned across the small table and captured her lips. "Well, a little kitten never hurt nobody."

Marinette giggled and watched him sit back in the chair. "I'm surprised with how happy your father was."

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes, drinking a bigger swallow of the sweet bitter liquid. "Of course. You're pushing out something with his name on it."

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl though." Marinette pointed out as she ran her hand over her rounded stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"Doesn't matter. The kitten's an Agreste. That's all he cares about, Bugaboo. Not what gender it is." He sighed and their food was sat in front of them.

"Hmm… true." Marinette stabbed her fork into her pasta and twirled the noodles around the tines. "I'm still happy to help with his designs."

Adrien chuckled, "Well… I hope you don't mind helping with one more thing today…" He slid her hand beneath the table and up his thigh. She blushed as her fingers found the bulge between his thighs. "Before the fashion show?" He held her hand in place and used his other hand to cup her cheek. Adrien brushed his lips against her soft lips and ran his tongue along hers.

"Let's get out of here." She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his with a sigh.

Adrien suddenly threw euros down on the table and pulled her to her feet. "Shall we m'Lady?" He held out his bent elbow and she locked her arm within it.

He leaned over to kiss her and she giggled when he leaned over more and smothered her with kisses. He nuzzled her with his nose and she giggled harder. "Okay, okay, Kitty. Let's go home. We have an hour before you have to go do your thing."

Adrien chuckled and they walked down the sidewalk towards their apartment.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco**


	5. Playlist

**Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy**

 **My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark by Fall Out Boy**

 **Irresistible by Fall Out Boy Ft. Demi Lovato**

 **Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco**


End file.
